Bath troubles in the Land of Dragons
by Imagination Heart
Summary: Here a story with Fem!Sora in Mulan's world. This is the funny scene in the lake when Mulan takes her bath and manages to escape from Yao, Ling and Chien Po. So I wrote it imagining what would happen if Sora (as a girl) was there to take her bath too. Enjoy!


Bath troubles in the Land of Dragons

 **My first fan fiction with Fem!Sora (named Misora that means "beautiful sky" in Japanese). This is the funny moment in Mulan movie with the bath moment in the lake. Then I decided to write this story with Fem!Sora when she goes to take a bath with Mulan in the lake. Enjoy!**

Misora, nicknamed Sora, went to the lake with Mulan after a good period of accomplishing missions that the Captain Li Shang gave them, except he didn't know the two courageous soldiers were actually girls. The two girls in disguise were followed by Donald, Goofy and Mushu who were not agreed about the idea to take a bath. Arrived to the lake, the girls were now in long grass, getting off their disguise as their friends were complained loudly. While Sora took off her disguise by magic, Donald and Goofy were sitting on rocks with worried looks.

"Uh, Sora. Are you still sure to wash yourself now? You know, you'll take a bath when we finished our visit in this world." Said Goofy in hoping to reason the brown haired girl who was now wrapping in a long towel and her hair detached.

"Don't worry, Goofy. Mulan and I will be careful and discreet, we promise. Right, Mulan?" Asked Sora to Mulan who also getting ready to wash.

"Yes." Replied Mulan.

But Mushu was not sure while Donald gave a tiny towel to Sora and he told her to hide her long hair when she'll finish washing them.

"Hey, oh, ah, hey no, this is not a good idea! What if somebody sees you?" He asked to the girls with a complaining tone.

"Just because we look like men doesn't mean we have to smell like one." Replied Mulan as she joined Sora who nodded with agreement.

"Okay, now close your eyes!" Said Sora to her friends. Donald and Goofy quickly closed their eyes but Mushu was kept on complaining.

"So, a couple of guys doesn't rinse out their socks." Complained Mushu, ignoring that the girls were ready to make a jump into the lake. "Picky, picky, picky. Well, myself, I kind of like that corn chip smell."

 _SPLASH!_

Mushu was watered while Donald and Goofy have opened a bit their eyes and they saw Sora and Mulan enjoyed to be in the nice water and they washed themselves. Sora was the one who enjoyed happily as she washed her long brown hair.

"Aw, this water's so good." Said Sora by washing her hair and now her arms. Donald went near to the edge of the lake for giving her the tiny towel.

"Now that you've finished with your hair, take this towel and wrap it around your head, Sora." Donald said in passing the tiny towel to the girl and she wrapped around her head like he explained.

"Alright, alright, that's enough. Now c'mon, get out before you get all pruny and stuff." Said Mushu in approaching of the edge.

"Mushu's right. Hurry up to wash yourselves and get out of the water before some soldier comes here and sees you here." Replied Goofy.

"Guys," Sighed Sora as she turned to the boys. "if you're so worried, go to stand watch for making sure that anybody doesn't come."

Donald and Goofy went back to sit on the rocks as Mushu followed them.

"Yeah, yeah," Said Mushu before he imitated Sora. "stand watch with Donald and Goofy, Mushu, while we blow our secret with our stupid girly habits! Pfft! Hygiene."

"Yeah." Muttered Donald with a frown.

"Come on, my friends. You don't need to be upset with them." Said Jiminy who sat on Donald's hat.

Goofy was about to say something, but he heard noises and footfalls that came closer to them. A slip was thrown on Mushu as Donald let out a yelp. Three soldiers of the army rushed past then in running toward the lake while they took off their clothes; Yao, Ling and Chien Po. Donald, Goofy, Jiminy and Mushu gasped panic in their eyes.

"Oh no!" Goofy said.

"Sora and Mulan are in trouble!" Exclaimed Donald as he rose up from his sitting with Goofy.

"We're doomed! There are a couple of things I know they're bound to notice!" Said Mushu as he pulled out the pink slip on him before he went to the lake.

Donald and Goofy gazed each other and nodded before joining Mushu at the shore of the lake to make a rescue plan.

Back to Sora and Mulan, the girls have noticed Yao, Ling and Chien Po rushing to the lake with worried and panicked looks. They hid their faces near under the water, trying to avoid being spotted by the trio. Yao and Ling ran into the water while Chien Po stopped only an inch away from the water. He touched the water to see if it was warm or cold. Feeling the water was not bad, Chien Po stepped back and then he jumped highly. Yao and Ling screamed seeing their enormous friend land into the water with a huge splash, creating a small wave. Yao and Ling rode this wave as if they were body surfing. Sora and Mulan took two lily pads for hiding their faces before they swam discreetly toward the rock. The three men swam around the water before seeing Sora and Mulan who tried to avoid being spotted.

"Hey Ping and Sora." Said Yao.

Sora gasped secretly as she and Mulan pulled out the lily pads on their face with nervous glances; Cover blown, but secret still intact.

"Oh, hi guys. We didn't know you were here. We were just washing so we're now clean. We gonna to go. Bye-bye!" Said Mulan as she and Sora tried to swim away from them.

But Yao, Ling and Chien Po weren't trying to harm them in any way like before.

"Come back here." Said Ling as he approached Sora and Mulan. "I know we were jerks to you before, so let's start over. Hi, I'm Ling."

Sora and Mulan exchanged worried glances before they shook nervously Ling's hand before bumping into the giant Chien Po who was behind them with a smile. "And I'm Chien Po."

"Hello, Chien Po." Replied Mulan.

"And I'm Yao," Said Yao as he stood over his friends on a rock. "king of the rock, and there's nothing you girls can do about it."

Sora and Mulan were badly disturbed by seeing a naked Yao on the rock.

"Oh yeah?" Asked Ling. "Well, I think Ping, Sora and I can take you!"

"Uh, we really don't wanna take him anywhere." Said Sora as she tried swimming away with Mulan.

"Guys, we have to fight!" Retorted Ling.

"No, we don't!" Replied Mulan with a nervous voice as she and Sora tried to swim away again. Sora was looking for, in her mind, a plan to escape from the three soldiers, and then she got it quickly.

"I know a nice game than this one. It's just you three close your eyes as Ping and I… swim away and you won't find us somewhere." Said Sora as she tried to make them enjoying her "game".

"Come on, guys." Said Ling as he took Sora's hands. "Don't be such a… OUCH! Something bit me."

Mushu appeared suddenly from the underwater, spitting like crazy. He was the one who bit Ling, but it was very really bad for him. "What a nasty flavor!"

Ling saw Mushu and then screamed fearfully. "SNAKE!

He quickly rushed back to Yao and Chien Po who were in alert by hearing the word "snake". Seeing that the men were in this state of fear, Sora and Mulan let out sigh of relief as the brown haired girl rose her arm to Donald and Goofy who were in the shore, holding towels. The girls swam to them as the two gave them the towels.

"SNAKE! SNAKE!" Ling continued yelling as he, Yao and Chien Po got on the rock for cover.

The girls, now wearing the towels around their bodies, slipped away from the lake with Donald, Goofy and Mushu.

"Some king of rock…" Commented Ping before getting pushing into the water by Yao who frowned.

"Boy, that was close!" Said Mulan as she walked away from the lake with her friends.

"No!" Replied Mushu who was irritated and frantically brushed his teeth to get the nasty smell out of his mouth. "That was vile! You two owe me big!" He said to the girls.

"Seriously, guys. I never want to see a naked man again." Frowned Sora with a disgusted voice, Donald heard it and then smirked.

"Why? You mean you've already saw Riku all naked?" Teased the magician with a grin.

Misora's face got reddened glaring at her friend. But before she could reply, the rest of the army came running by them, all of them were naked. This sight of these men so naked running into the lake had really disturbed the group.

"Hey, don't look at me. I ain't bitin' no more buts." Commented Mushu as him and his friends walked away from the lake. As to Sora, she was still disturbed what just happened under her eyes. Seeing naked men had brought her a very embarrassing memory about Riku when they lived at Destiny Islands.

" _No! No this memory again!"_ She thought as she ran her fingers through her head for getting this memory out of her to her, she remembered this bad memory.

3 years ago, she, Riku and Kairi went to the island for having fun. She and Kairi went toward the cabins to take off their clothes for wearing their swimsuits. Sora was the first to finish and she went outside waiting Kairi. She noticed that Kairi took strangely made wasting her time for changing, then she went to check if her best friend was ready. But when she opened the cabin, she found not Kairi, but Riku… all naked! The two were shocked before Sora screamed in embarrassment as she throw a towel at her silvery haired best friend in the face, missing the bared body and ran away from the cabin.

" _Argh! I've now this in my mind!"_ Thought Sora with a reddish embarrassing face while Mulan turned to her with a concerned look.

"Are you alright, Sora?" Asked the Chinese young woman to the young girl.

Sora quickly rose up her head with a nervous smile to her friend.

"Yeah! Yeah, I'm okay. Don't worry, I'm fine." Lied Sora with a smile before they went to wear their disguises. In her mind, Sora prayed that Riku won't also ever remember this horrible memory in his side.

" _I hope Riku'll never remember that…"_ Prayed Sora with a nervous and shy look as she was now in her magical disguise and she went back to the army camp.

 **So, have you liked it? Post reviews, bye.**


End file.
